This invention relates to a fluid cleaner system comprising a cylindrical filter element suitable for use in removing minuscule particles of dust and foreign matter contained in the air drawn by suction.
Heretofore, filter elements of air cleaners for use with internal combustion engines have usually been folded elements of the chrysanthemum petal type produced by folding filter paper or nonwoven cloth alternately in opposite directions. In view of this construction, it has been necessary to increase the height if it is desired to increase the filtering area of such filter elements. This entails an increase in the size of the filter elements and hence that of the air cleaners, making it impossible to satisfy the technical demands of reducing the size and weight and prolonging the service life of engines that have recently been made.
In the air cleaners provided with aforesaid filter elements of the prior art of the chrysanthemum petal type, the air to be cleaned flows in a current passing from the outer periphery of the element to the inner periphery thereof. This makes it necessary to provide a space of a relatively large area in the outer peripheral portion and the inner peripheral portion. Because of this, the filter elements of the prior art have suffered the disadvantage that the air cleaner and hence the engine becomes large in size.